A Christmas Gift Of Love
by sinwagon13
Summary: Rory faces an uncertain future with a child on the way; Logan prepares to fulfill his Huntzberger destiny. Will they find their way back to one another, or has their ship sailed its final voyage? #GilmoreGirlsChristmasChallenge #NewYearsEveChallenge (These are not my characters, as it's a fanfiction based on ASP's Gilmore Girls/A Year In The Life)
1. Christmas 2016

**Christmas 2016**

Rory paced around Luke's old apartment above the diner. When she found out she was pregnant, Luke insisted she move in there, at no cost to her. She'd been waiting to hear back from several publishers about her book. Today, the biggest publisher was supposed to call her, and they'd made it sound as if they were going to offer her a deal. They were supposed to call at two, and it was already a quarter past three. Her nerves were getting the best of her because her livelihood depended on this book deal. She knew there was no way she could raise the baby without any sort of help and wasn't sure she wanted to face a future dependent on other people's money.

Decorating for Christmas had helped distract her for the early part of the day, but the apartment was tiny and she didn't have many decorations. Rory looked around and was pleased with her holiday décor. She looked at the clock. It was now half-past three.

 _Are they ever going to call?_ She wondered.

Then, as if on cue, her phone rang on the table. She jumped and immediately went over to it, looking at the caller ID. Pausing, she took a deep breath and answered the call.

"Hello. This is Rory Gilmore," she said trying to hide the trembling in her voice. She was beyond shaking with anxiety.

"Rory, this is James with Penguin. I believe we spoke last week," the gruff voice said on the other end.

"Yes, James. I recall," she replied nervously.

"I've called to discuss the terms of your contract. We would normally do this in person, but I won't be around next week because of the holiday," he said.

 _Oh, my god!_ Rory squealed in her head.

"I understand," she said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

James went on to lay out the terms of Rory's contract. They were basic, common elements that she had expected after reading up on publishing contracts. He explained that this was a verbal agreement for the time being until she could come in and sign off on the paperwork. It would allow her time to read through the terms and consult a lawyer if she desired. Before hanging up, she made an appointment to go to their offices in Hartford after the first of the year.

"Thank you very much, James," Rory said.

"We look forward to seeing you in January. I'm sure we will see great things from you!"

She ended the call and waited a moment before she started jumping up and down while cheering. A minute later there was a frantic knock on the door, followed by Luke flinging open the door to see Rory dancing about.

"Luke!" she said surprised by his sudden arrival.

"Rory, geez, you scared the hell out of me! I thought something happened to you and you were hurt," he replied sounding relieved.

"No, I just got some really good news. That's all. I was doing a happy dance," she explained.

"Are you sure that's ok in your condition?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Luke. It was just a little bouncing. This thing is barely the size of a kidney bean. I doubt there's much harm a little jumping can do," Rory replied.

"What's your good news?"

"You'll find out at dinner tonight," she replied. "We're still on, aren't we?"

"Yes, I'm bringing the burgers and fries," Luke said.

The pair stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes. "Well, I'd better get back downstairs before Cesar gives out the Wi-Fi password! He's got too much sympathy for those damn laptoppers."

"Bye, Luke," she called as he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Logan looked at himself in the mirror. Staring back at his reflection, he wondered who that person was looking back. Who was this handsome, intelligent, blonde-haired man in the black and white tuxedo that was topped off with a bright pink tie and matching pocket square? He despised the color pink, but his fiancé, Odette, had insisted it be one of their wedding colors. After all, it matched the obnoxious pink color of her bridesmaids' dresses. It also suited her over-the-top personality. It was easier to concede wedding colors, as well as most other details, to her rather than fight over everything. The wedding was all about her, as he was reminded time and time again. He'd much rather be wearing all black as a sign of mourning for his impending funeral. His transformation into his father would be complete by the end of the night.

In just a few hours, he'd be a married man. He still couldn't believe the family merger was taking place, and worse still, that he was going along with it. He didn't want to be married out of obligation. Sure, Odette was beautiful, but that's _all_ she had going for her. She could hardly carry on a conversation unless it included designers or the latest in celebrity gossip. She could throw an amazing party, but that's where her skills ended. She barely graduated from The Sorbonne, and he was sure that her acceptance and grades were bought by her father, who was a prestigious alumnus.

 _I don't love her. I've never loved her, and will never love her. The only way to tolerate her is with plenty of scotch. At this rate, I'll end up like Finn and drunk most of the time_ , Logan thought. _Why do I let my father run my life? How am I so incapable of finding a suitable mate in his eyes? Things were great with Rory! He only forced Odette on me to try to keep me away from her._

"Why the hell am I doing this?" He wondered aloud.

"Why _are_ you doing this, Mate?" Finn asked in return.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone else was in here," Logan replied sounding slightly embarrassed his best friend heard him. He'd been trying to pretend he was fine with it, but Finn knew better than that.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Why _are_ you marrying the Parisian Princess?" Finn questioned.

"Because it's the business merger my father negotiated for me to ensure I follow his plan," he replied with a sad tone.

"Since when do you follow the Dark Lord's plan?"

"I don't know," Logan said. "I do enjoy the perks that come with the paycheck."

"You're far too valuable for him to fire you. You practically run the company as it is," Finn explained.

"Too late to do anything about it now," Logan lamented to his best man. "Everyone's here and everything is all set up."

"It's never too late, Logan," Finn said and handed him a slip of paper with an address. "Just go to her."

Logan knew he wasn't talking about Odette. He was talking about Rory, the love of his life, and the woman who said goodbye to him eighty-two days and eight hours ago (not that he was counting). She'd made her decision and he wanted to respect that, but he didn't know how he was going to live his life without her. It had been the longest eleven weeks of his life hoping that she'd come back. There had been no sign of her during that time, and he doubted there ever would be. He was resigned to the fact that his life was going to carry on despite her absence. He'd thrown himself into his work in an attempt to forget his own pain.

"I wish I could, Finn. I wish I could," he bemoaned.

"What's stopping you?"

"Familial duty," Logan replied bluntly.

"Is that all? You've bucked the system before. Do it again, Mate! Stand up for yourself and the woman you love! Isn't she worth it?" he asked quietly.

"A million times over," he said.

"Then I said _fuck_ the Dark Lord and the Parisian Princess!" Finn said emphatically.

His friend's words resonated with him, but he felt that he was trapped in something he couldn't change even if he wanted to. He felt like a prince fulfilling familial duty rather than following his heart. He was constantly aware of the consequences for disobedience and tried to come to terms with his fate.

Logan gave one more look in the mirror to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. He wanted to avoid any extra contact with Odette. He cringed whenever she'd try to 'fix' something about his clothes, especially in public. She only did it to tell the world that he was her territory, her property. He grabbed his glass, refilled it with scotch, and drank it down in one swallow.

There was a knock at the door, and it opened slightly.

"Time for pictures," the planner called through the crack.

He sighed audibly. _Here goes nothing_ , he thought on his way out the door.

* * *

Rory arrived at her mother's just before seven. She stood at the door for a minute feeling awkward. It felt weird having her own place and not knowing the proper protocol for going to Lorelai's as a guest. Was she supposed to ring the doorbell, walk in, or ring the bell and then walk in? This time, she rang the doorbell, and when no one answered, she rang a second time. After a few minutes of standing in the cold, she tentatively opened the door.

"Mom?" she called out. She was a little taken aback by the rabbi shaking and singing. She'd forgotten it was right there as she went inside.

"In the kitchen," Lorelai called back.

"Why didn't you answer the door?" Rory asked once she could see her mother.

"Because I knew it was you. Let's just get this straight for future visits. You don't need to ring the doorbell or knock. It will always be your house, so just walk in like you would if you lived here," she answered.

"Ok, good. It was just getting weird and I didn't know if I should ring the bell, or whatever since I've moved out," Rory replied.

"So, did they call?" she asked impatiently.

"You'll have to wait for Luke," she said with a smile.

"They did call! You got the deal, didn't you?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Like I said, you'll have to wait for Luke!" she replied with a grin that answered her mother's question.

The coffee pot beeped to let them know it was done brewing. The smell was intoxicating to Rory as she'd had to cut back on real coffee. She's never thought that decaf was real coffee because she didn't understand the point until now. She'd had to severely limit her caffeine intake since her first doctor appointment. She had no idea what it would be like, and as it turns out, cutting back on caffeine that much was not a pleasant experience.

"Coffee?" Lorelai asked her daughter and started pouring a cup before she could answer.

"I probably shouldn't, Mom," she replied. "I've already had one cup today."

"I don't think a second will kill anyone. Besides, you turned out fine, and we're celebrating, right?"

"Not until Luke gets here!" Rory chastised once again.

"I'm here, so you can do whatever it is you couldn't do until I got here," Luke called from the foyer.

"Damn!" Rory lamented.

"Spill!" Lorelai ordered.

"If you must know, Penguin called today and offered me a contract!" Rory said with a squeal.

"I knew it!" Lorelai replied. "See, we are celebrating!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing, Rory? You already had one cup earlier today. You know you shouldn't be doing that," Luke warned and shifted his gaze to Lorelai. "She shouldn't be doing that."

"Luke, it's not like I'm doing it all of the time. I'm a big girl, and I'd like to celebrate by having a second cup of coffee," she replied sternly.

"Fine, but if the kid comes out addicted to coffee, I won't be your dealer!"

Rory and Lorelai broke out in a fit of laughter.

"You make it sound like she can't go to the store and buy coffee there for herself," Lorelai suggested.

"You know what I mean. I won't be bringing it upstairs to you in the morning," he said.

"He delivers you coffee in the morning? Why don't you deliver for me?" she said sounding hurt by his delivery service to her pregnant daughter.

"Mom, it's just been a few times. It's no big deal," Rory explained.

"I deliver your food, Lorelai," he retorted and held up the bags of food from the diner. "What's more important, food or coffee?"

The question elicited another round of laughter from mother and daughter.

"I forgot who I'm talking to," Luke said with a chuckle.

The family settled down at the kitchen table to eat their dinner. They discussed more details about Rory's new adventure in the literary world. Although Lorelai had been against her idea initially, she'd come around and was even excited to hear her take on their life. She couldn't have been more proud of her daughter for forging her own path and stepping out of her comfort zone. Now, everything seemed even more imperative with the baby thrown into the equation. It was Lorelai's idea for Rory to move into the apartment above the diner, but her daughter thought it was Luke's doing. If his wife hadn't suggested it, he would have offered, so it wasn't a complete lie.

Once dinner was over, they moved into the living room to watch a movie. Before it was half over, Rory was already asleep, and Luke followed quickly after. Lorelai stayed awake for the remainder, and then cleaned up the mess from earlier. He was on one end of the couch, and her daughter had a pillow propped under her head at the other.

"Rory," Lorelai said gently shaking her daughter.

"But I want more coffee!" she replied and came to reality. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry you can't get more coffee in your dreams," she said apologetically.

"Oh, sorry. Did I doze off again?" Rory asked.

"Yes, but I figured I'd wake you up to see if you wanted to go back to your place. I can give you a ride," Lorelai offered.

"That would be great!"

After she arrived back at her new home, Rory immediately went upstairs and crashed on her bed. She could finally fall asleep with a happy feeling, knowing that things were starting to turn in the right direction.

* * *

Logan took his place at the front of the church. Odette insisted they get married in a church because she was overly concerned with appearing more religious. He figured that weekly trips to religious services would be next on her list to help their 'brand' as she called it. He could count the number of times he'd been to church in any given year on one hand. His family had more of a biannual church attendance record. He certainly wasn't looking forward to that.

A moment later, Finn joined him on the first step by the altar.

 _He must have grabbed a quick scotch before joining me_ , Logan thought. _Wish I had done the same thing!_

Finn noticed his friend deep in thought. He knew his mind wasn't on the wedding, and it was only on Rory. It was his fault that his friend's mind was strictly on her, and not on Odette. He didn't feel the slightest bit guilty for it either.

"Just go," he whispered to Logan. "Go to her! Mother is worth the fight!"

His friend's words were echoing in his mind. He'd dreamed of fleeing the oppression of his family's obligations and going to the woman he loved, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't know what was holding him back, or why he simply couldn't do it. A thousand times he'd imagined running off with Rory and living the life he'd always wanted. He didn't care if he was working for his dad, he just wanted to be able to go home to a woman he loved and a life that made him happy. Odette made him want to drink and not come home. He didn't like that version of himself or the 'Mitchum" version as he often referred to it.

He was brought back to reality by the noise of everyone standing as the bride entered the sanctuary. She started marching down the aisle in her very expensive designer dress, and a bouquet of flowers that cost more than the salary of a worker in an undeveloped country. He started to think this whole wedding was a big waste of money and time. It wasn't a real wedding, and no one cared a thing for the other. The only thing Odette cared for was herself and her status. Logan was just a big trophy for her and her family, as his wealth far exceeded their own.

When Odette arrived at the front of the church, she waited for Logan to join her. He was still lost in thought until he got a little nudge from Finn. _Go to her_ , Logan heard his friend's words. He looked around a bit and realized he was supposed to join his fiancé for the vows. He flashed his million-dollar smile and joined her in front of the altar.

The service continued on with the reading of scriptures and musicians honoring the couple by singing and playing songs of their choosing. Logan found himself getting bored quickly, and his thoughts soon drifted back to this favorite blue-eyed beauty. He went through the motions without a second thought. Suddenly, things go very quiet, and all eyes were on him. His face went flush as he looked around for any indicator of the situation.

Finn was handing him the ring and Odette had already put his wedding band on his finger. _Oh, shit_ , he thought. _I'm supposed to be reciting my vows. What the hell am I supposed to do? I've been standing here thinking about another woman the entire time. I can't marry this woman. I don't care how beautiful or rich she is. She will only make me miserable._ He heard a soft voice behind him.

"Go to her, Mate!"

After a few seconds, Logan left his position next to Odette. He walked out of the sanctuary through the side door. He heard his fiancé calling out to him.

"Where are you going? You can't leave me here like this! It's humiliating! Get back here, Logan!"

"Logan Huntzberger, you get your ass back here right now!" Mitchum's voice joined that of Odette in the noise that followed him.

"Oh, I'm sure he's just got cold feet," Logan's mother, Shira, chimed in with a sugary sweet tone. "Logan, Honey, just come back here, and let's talk about it."

He just kept going, without a look back or a second thought.

He made it back to the pre-wedding dressing room in record time. After slipping out of the monkey suit, he retrieved his regular clothes. He hastily put them on, grabbed his bag, and made fast tracks for his car. Before he left, he took off the ring and left it sitting on the table in the middle of the room.

Finn wasn't far behind him, as he sprinted to catch up.

"Hold up," he called just before Logan got into his car. "Move over. I'm driving!"

* * *

After celebrating Christmas Eve with her mom and Luke, Rory began the walk back to her apartment. She loved the peaceful bliss that had settled on Stars Hollow that evening. The town was quiet and twinkling, thanks to the thousands of lights Taylor insisted on putting up each year. It made the snow glisten. The crisp, cool air was invigorating for the exhausted thirty-three-year-old pregnant woman. She reveled in the fact that her hometown looked a bit like a snow globe with its gazebo glowing in the middle.

As she walked toward the center of town, she began to think about how she was finally getting onto the right track, even though there was a major complication in the form of a baby growing inside of her. At first, she was completely freaked out, but after a chat with Lorelai, she felt a bit better about the prospect of becoming a single mother. By the time she'd mustered up the courage to tell Logan, she realized his wedding was less than a week away, so she opted to keep him out of it. She didn't want her child to have to deal with a father figure coming in and out like hers had done.

Rory stopped to grab a copy of the holiday edition of her beloved _Gazette_. The same poem graced its cover every year, and this was no exception. She went up into the gazebo and brushed off the bench. She sat down with her hot cocoa and the paper. There was enough light for her to read through the poem. For some reason, it really struck a nerve, and she nearly started crying. She managed to bring herself out of it quickly and was suddenly aware of how chilled she had become in the few minutes she'd been sitting there.

On her way back to the diner, Rory thought she saw someone sitting on the front steps of the diner. _Who in the world would be here, and on Christmas Eve?_ She wondered. Everyone she knew had plans with their loved ones. When she got closer, she realized that she shouldn't have wondered at all. It was Logan Huntzberger. He looked downtrodden, which wasn't a look she was used to seeing from him.

As she neared, his head perked up, looking around to see where the noise was coming from. He stood up and the look of defeat disappeared as his face lit up like the gazebo. Logan's eyes crinkled as he smiled in Rory's direction.

A warmth tingled through her body when they locked eyes. She hadn't expected to see him ever again, but now that he was standing in front of her, she never wanted him to leave. Rory practically leaped into his arms. They stood by the diner's steps, just enjoying each other's embrace. Neither had to say a single thing in that moment.

When Logan took a slight step back, Rory noticed the snow that had started to fall all around them. Her mother had always told her that the most wonderful things happened with the snow, and she'd never fully believed it until now. She looked back at the man who was now kneeling before her with a small, velvet box that was opened to her. Her heart skipped a beat seeing the ring inside.

"Merry Christmas, Ace!"


	2. Auld Lang Syne

**Auld Lang Syne**

"Logan..." Rory's voice trailed off as she got choked up.

"I was so stupid to let you go, Ace," he started. "I don't know why it took me standing at the altar about to get married to figure it out, but here I am."

"You were in the middle of the wedding?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "The only thing I could think of was you, and I began to question why I was marrying someone I didn't love."

Rory began to cry. Logan got up off his knee to console her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him. She didn't know if it was pregnancy hormones, or if she was truly touched by his revelation. She suspected it was a little of both.

"It's alright," he said softly as he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

They stood on the steps of the diner for a few moments as the snow continued to fall around them. What should have been a happy moment for Rory, left her an emotional mess. She wanted to say yes to Logan's proposal but felt he should know about the baby before she gave him an answer. She felt that full disclosure was the best way to go.

"Let's go inside," she said quietly.

"Good, because I'm starting to get a little cold," he replied with a gentle smile.

After they were inside Rory's apartment, Logan swept her into his arms once again. Instinctively, she wrapped her arm around him just as she'd done so many times before. He looked into her piercing blue eyes, and he kissed her with an intense passion that had been building since she said goodbye in New Hampshire.

 _Oh, my god, this feels so amazing, but I have to tell him about the baby_ , she thought.

When they broke the kiss, she gave him a serious look.

"Is something wrong, Ace?" he asked.

"No, I mean, yes...kind of," she replied.

"Talk to me," he stated.

"Let's sit down for this," she suggested.

"Wait!" he said. "Am I completely wrong for coming here? I can just leave right now if that's what you want -" he was interrupted by Rory.

"No, it's not that," she started and paused. "I just...I just don't know how to say this..."

"Then let's not think about it right now," he recommended wanting to avoid any conflict that could mar their reunion.

"I wish I could, but this just can't wait."

Looking into his eyes, she took a deep breath and laid all the cards on the table for him.

"I'm pregnant," she said and waited for his reaction.

* * *

Logan sat in stunned silence. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Rory was pregnant. Those words jumbled around in his brain, not making any sense. None of it made any sense.

"Are you sure?" he asked tentatively, but he knew the answer. She wouldn't have said it if she didn't have definitive proof.

Rather than answer immediately, she got up and retrieved a picture from her desk.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied and handed him the sonogram picture.

 _Whoa, I can't believe what I'm looking at_ , he thought. _Is this really my...no, OUR child?_

"Is this... _our_..." his voice trailed off before he could finish the question.

"Mmm hmmm," she replied.

He continued to look at her in surprise. He couldn't get out the words or form the sentences to convey his thoughts. He was flabbergasted. Logan had never really thought about children, and now fatherhood was pounding down his door.

"Please don't be mad at me for not telling you before," she said timidly.

"Ace," he said and thought for a moment. "I'm not...angry. Surprised, but not angry. I know my life is complicated and...oh, shit!"

"What? What is it?" she asked perplexed by his sudden shift.

"I've just...I've got..." he tried to get the words out. Logan took a deep breath. "I've just realized that I've got a big mess to clean up after walking out on the wedding. Contracts and other paperwork to nullify, and worst of all, my dad."

"Oh, well, if you've changed your mind -"

"No, no, no. Definitely not. It's just not going to be very pleasant," he replied. "I should really head back to take care of everything."

"Well, it is rather late..." Rory started.

"And?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Why don't you stay here and get a good night's rest? You can head back in the morning," she suggested.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and spend the night with you, it'll be easier to face sooner rather than later, Ace. You _know_ how my dad is," he replied.

"Ok," she said sounding disappointed.

"This is something I've got to take care of now," he explained and took her into his arms. "I love you, Rory, and _nothing_ will change that."

Logan kissed Rory passionately, leaving them both breathless. They stood in the middle of her apartment, quietly enjoying each other.

"When will you be back?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," he replied solemnly.

Rory began to cry and put her hands on either side of his face. Logan kissed her again before he let her go. He walked to the door, looking back at the crying woman he was about to leave. It was the most gut-wrenching thing he'd ever done, but he knew that making sure nothing stood in the way of their future would be worth it in the end.

"I love you, Logan," he thought he heard her whisper through her tears.

 _What have I done?_ He asked himself. Then he realized he hadn't gotten an answer from her, yet he was ok with that. _We don't need to be married. Just being with her for the rest of our lives is enough._

He left to go clean up his own mess.

* * *

 _He waited all night and just left. What the hell is going on_ , she wondered. _If he didn't get married, what kind of mess was there to clean up?_ Rory stood in the middle of her apartment in disbelief that Logan had actually been there and proposed to her. She looked at the box on her table that told her she wasn't crazy, and he'd actually been there.

The little blue box contained a solitaire diamond on a simple platinum band. Rory slipped the ring onto her finger, just as she'd done so many years before. Memories of packing her New Haven apartment flooded her mind. The night before her graduation, after she had finished packing her boxes, she sat amongst them admiring his ring on her finger. She'd thought long and hard about how she wanted to answer, and here she was in a similar situation. Her future marginally unknown, and his was very set for the moment. She wasn't sure how things would turn out this time, or if he'd even return after Mitchum got done with him.

Needing someone to talk to, Rory realized she didn't have anyone she could talk to about what had just happened. She was resigned to the fact that she'd have to keep this to herself for the night and sat on her bed to watch something to distract her. The next thing she knew, it was morning, and she woke up with the television still on. She had fallen asleep watching a movie.

Rory was due at her mom and Luke's around ten for their Christmas morning ritual of opening presents and stockings after a healthy dose of coffee and donuts. Her clock read half-past nine, and she was in desperate need of a shower. She hoped it would help relieve a little of the stress from the night before, but after the shower, her attention was immediately drawn back to the ring box on her table. She knew she'd have to keep mum about it with Lorelai because she wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen with Logan. Her mom would likely reprimand her for even considering getting back together with him after everything.

Just after ten, Rory arrived at her childhood home. She was greeted by Luke and his daughter, April, who was spending the holiday with him. They drove to Hartford this morning to pick her up, hence the later celebration. In all of the excitement, she'd forgotten April was going to be there. She was thankful for her arrival because she wouldn't be the center of attention.

"Merry Christmas, Luke," Rory said as she hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, Rory!" he replied in a jovial tone.

"Christmas is just another ripped-off Pagan holiday that's been commercialized by the greedy capitalists," April said in disdain.

"And Merry Christmas to you, too, April," she replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, Rory," Lorelai called in a sing-song voice. "I need your help in the kitchen!"

 _Saved by Mom_ , Rory thought. She wasn't in the mood to get into an in-depth discussion with April regarding the holiday.

She shot Luke a look of confusion as she'd never heard those words come out of her mother's mouth. He raised his brows, shrugged his shoulders, and nodded his head toward the kitchen. April was helping Luke put presents under the tree, despite her verbal displeasure with the holiday.

Rory went into the kitchen to find her mom dumping a wide variety of items onto baking sheets. Lorelai had turnovers, tater tots, and even some pre-cut sugar cookies with reindeer in the middle. It looked like she had things pretty well under control, so she was still confused as to why she needed her help.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Oh, good. I need you to make some coffee and set the table," Lorelai requested.

"Couldn't Luke make coffee? I mean, his is the best in town."

"It's only the best _at_ the diner. _Here_ , it's just not the same," she explained. "Besides, all of this cooking stuff is way harder than it looks."

"You've got a point!" Rory replied with a chuckle.

Once the coffee was brewing and the table was set, she started arranging donuts and other pastries on a holiday-themed platter. Rory did her best to cover up the fact it was a Halloween pattern. She set it in the middle of the table as she drifted off into her own thoughts.

"Nice touch, Kid!"

Rory didn't respond to her mother's compliment and continued staring off into space. She was thinking about her surprise visit from Logan and his proposal. She didn't know how she was going to respond. She'd hoped that he'd come around for the last two years, and here he was giving her a second chance to fix the one thing she'd truly regretted in life. It was hard to believe he'd given her the all or nothing ultimatum on her graduation day because their relationship had never been that way, yet, it happened and she couldn't do it. She wanted to marry him, but not at that point. They still had the world at their fingertips.

When they reconnected in Hamburg, it was as if no time had passed. Things were going great for them until she was faced with the prospect of losing him again, so she suggested the Vegas agreement. It seemed to be the convenient solution, and then Mitchum stepped up his pressure on Logan. When his dad named his intended wife, things got weird for Rory. She didn't know how to handle it and knew it was time to move on with her life because it was obvious that Logan was moving forward with his.

"Rory!" Lorelai called louder.

Finally, the voice of her mom had popped her thought bubble and successfully brought her back to the reality that was happening all around her. She slightly shook her head out of the daze and looked at Lorelai. She seemed somewhat worried about her daughter.

"Sorry, Mom," she apologized. "I was just lost in my own thoughts."

"Care to share?" she asked.

"No, it's nothing. I've just been getting a little spacey lately," Rory replied covering the real reason she'd drifted.

"That's called 'baby brain'," her mother explained just before the timer dinged.

Lorelai started pulling trays out of the oven and setting them on top. Rory grabbed a plate and spatula and began pulling the cookies off one of the trays. Luke and April walked into the kitchen after hearing the alarm go off.

"Aw, you cooked," he said with a chuckle.

"I told you I would cook Christmas brunch as a present to you. I slaved over a hot stove all morning, and _this_ is how I'm thanked for such a wonderful gift. I'm offended!" she replied with faux disgust.

"I figured you'd call Cesar, have him deliver food from the diner, and try to pass it off as your own cooking," he replied. "I didn't think you'd actually make stuff, even if it was from the freezer."

"How do you think we got by for all those meals we didn't eat at Luke's?"

"Al's?"

"Mom does know how to rip and dump," Rory jumped in to defend Lorelai.

"How about we eat? I'm famished," April interjected. "I never get good stuff like this at Mom's!"

"See! April knows quality cooking when she sees it!" Lorelai retorted.

"You're right," Luke said and kissed his wife. "Merry Christmas!"

The not-so-conventional family sat down to eat, and everyone, except Rory, seemed to be engaged in light conversation. Lorelai had noticed that she seemed to have drifted off into her own thoughts again. Her mom didn't know it was because of Logan and her possible future with him, which had brought a slight smile to her face. She simply assumed it was more 'baby brain' and let Rory have her moment in the clouds.

* * *

Logan made it back and was able to catch some sleep on the trans-Atlantic flight. He knew he'd need all of his stamina and wit to deal with his father's wrath. Mitchum was a force to be reckoned with, and this would be a battle of epic proportions. This was what he had to face to live the life he's wanted for years. He'd been wrong to give Rory an all or nothing ultimatum and rued the moment he did it.

Thankfully, his best friend had been the voice of reason, something that was rare for Finn. The guys loved Rory almost as much as he did and nearly kicked his ass for letting her go in New Hampshire. Now, he was going to make his final stand, and even if Rory didn't want to marry him, he knew they were meant to be together. There had never been anyone who measured up to her, and there never would be.

Once he landed, he turned his cell phone back on, and it began buzzing and flashing with all of the messages and missed calls. Most of them were from his dad. Just as he was about to reply, his phone started ringing. _Fuck_ , he thought as he saw his dad's name appear on the screen.

"Hello," he said quietly and braced himself for the ass-chewing that was about to happen.

"Prince Charming finally decided to turn on his phone," Mitchum replied snidely.

"Dad..." his voice trailed off because he knew there was no point in trying to talk because it was mostly going to be his father.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You were in the middle of your damn wedding and you take off without a word," his dad began. "Then, you turn off your phone and fly to Hartford. Yes, I had you tracked. Why? Give me one good reason and it better not be _who_ or _what_ I think it is!"

 _What does he know? Who does he think I went to see?_ Logan wondered. _Dad is no fool, and if he had me tracked, then he definitely knows._

"I don't want to get into this over the phone. I'm already on my way to your house. Can we just talk about it there?" Logan suggested.

"So, it's still about her," Mitchum commented knowingly.

"Please, can we talk about this in person?" he begged.

"Fine, I'll see you in an hour," his dad said and hung up before he could say anything else.

Logan figured he had just enough time to go back to his place and grab a quick shower but realized there was a good chance Odette would be there. He did not want to deal with her, or her attitude, which would only be multiplied after what he did. On the other hand, she may have stayed in the honeymoon suite she had booked for after the wedding. It was at the Dorchester at her insistence. It was as if she knew it was a special place for him and wanted to ruin any happy memories he had there. He offered a choice of several hotels and countered all of the choices with that one. He'd have to suck it up and go see his father sans shower and fresh clothes.

Once he arrived, Logan was escorted to his father's study. Mitchum pretended to be cordial while the maid was there, but his demeanor quickly changed as soon as the door closed. Anger and disappointment were blatantly displayed on his face before he spoke. He stared down his son, trying to intimidate him, but it wasn't working the same way it used to. Logan had become slightly numbed to his father's bullying tactics. He was tired of being a puppet and was ready to clip the puppet master's strings.

The two men sat in silence. Logan took a deep breath and broke the quiet.

"Dad, I'm _not_ marrying Odette," he said firmly.

"And why not?"

"Have you _had_ a conversation with her?" Logan retorted.

"I don't see what that has to do with any of this. Just find someone else who's discrete," Mitchum replied.

"Why should I have to do that?"

"It's what I did when your mother trapped me," he said bluntly.

 _I'm glad there was so much love between my parents_ , Logan thought. "No - I'm not going to do that!"

"You already did," Mitchum said. "With Rory."

 _Wow, that was a low blow for him_ , Logan lamented silently. "That's not what that was..."

"It's how things are done - the _Huntzberger_ way," Mitchum explained. "It's what I did. It's what your grandfather did -"

"I don't want to be _you_ , or _him_! I never have!" Logan said through clenched teeth.

"Things are done in a certain way in this family," his father replied getting louder and paused. "Besides, your mother loves her. She says she's a lovely girl from good breeding who will make the perfect wife."

"You know as well as me that things change, and you need to adapt to those changes, or you'll fall by the wayside. Marriage isn't the institution it was thirty years ago, it's a partnership," Logan clarified.

"I'm going to give you one last chance -"

"No, Dad, I'm _not_ marrying Odette," Logan reiterated firmly.

"You will if you want to stay a part of this family...and that includes employment," Mitchum warned.

"I don't care," he said plainly and thought for a moment. "You know damn well I'm just as important to HPG as you - if not more!"

"There are at least a hundred others who would be more than qualified to take your place, and you are not as important as you think are, Son!" Mitchum said harshly.

"How much business have I generated for HPG? And how many times have I saved your ass in the past year alone?"

"What exactly will you do? There's a non-compete clause in your contract, so it's not like you can go to another media company like HPG," his father reminded him.

"I'll do what I've done before, and build something from the ground up," Logan said. "Then, you'll be begging me to come back, just like last time."

His father was stunned because he knew his son was right. Logan had proven his worth time and time again, and HPG would be hard-pressed to find a more qualified replacement. He had groomed his son to take over, and he had already begun the transition process. Mitchum was impressed that his son had called him out and realized his own self-worth. At that moment, he knew the student had surpassed the master, and yet, it was his own victory as well.

"You know this is going to be a pain in the ass to clean up, not to mention how much this is going to cost you," his father capitulated.

 _Is he conceding to me?_ Logan wondered cautiously.

"So, what's the catch?" he asked his father.

"Pierre is a shrewd businessman, and there was a great deal of give and take in this merger," Mitchum started.

"I don't like where this is going," he said. _I knew I should have been more involved with the contract, but I didn't want the damn marriage in the first place_ , he thought.

"Overall, it falls in your favor, but it provided more for Odette in this kind of situation. She's getting almost as much as she would in a divorce," he explained. "That clause was put in at her insistence because she wanted to get paid even if you backed out. I guess she was the only one who saw this situation coming."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not. I told you it would be cheap or easy," Mitchum replied.

Logan didn't want to take the hit financially and certainly didn't want to give in to the money hungry wolves of Odette's family. It wasn't enough to break him, but this was a battle they weren't going to win. One of his best friends was a whiz with contracts and loopholes, so he knew what he had to do. After his options were exhausted, only then, would he submit to monetary compensation.

"I'm going to have Colin look this over for any possible ways out of this," Logan said.

"I doubt you'll find anything. My best lawyers worked on this," his father said.

"You don't know Colin's level of expertise," Logan replied with a grin. "He's highly sought after by high profile clients."

"Go get 'em, Son!" Mitchum replied with a look of pride.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Rory chatted with Logan back and forth via text. He apologized to her about a hundred times for taking so long in getting back to the states. She knew he probably had a mess to clean up, and it would likely take some time. It gave her a lot of time to really think about everything and what she wanted with him. This wasn't a subject to simply discuss through a phone call or a few late night messages. It was a sit-down face-to-face, bear your soul kind of talk.

Fortunately, growing a baby inside of you took an immense amount of energy causing Rory to sleep fairly well despite anxiously awaiting Logan's return. By the time Friday rolled around, she got the impression that he had finished what he'd set out to do. He was in a very good mood when he called her that night.

"Things are looking up, Ace," he said to her before they said their goodbyes.

She felt giddy even though she still didn't know everything that was going on, but Logan's positive vibe was infectious. Rory hoped he'd come back soon and didn't know how much longer she could wait. She'd just have to distract herself until he was able to get there.

New Year's Eve had arrived, and anticipation was at its peak. Logan hadn't really given any indication when he'd be back, just that it would be soon. He did, however, say that his business was finished, with the exception of a few signatures, which he'd get today. Rory was worried it would take even longer and she'd miss out on the opportunity to spend the holiday with him.

For the most part, she'd managed to occupy herself most of the day and evening at her mom's, but she could feel the sleep calling her name before ten that evening. The cold, crisp air on her walk home felt good but was only a temporary fix. Once she was snuggled on the couch in a pile of blankets, it was lights out for Rory.

About ten minutes before midnight, she was roused by her phone. There was a text from an unknown number that simply said, _Drop the Ball!_ Through her grogginess, Rory desperately tried to figure out what it meant. A moment later, her apartment was cloaked in darkness except for the light from her television. Usually, there was a fair amount of light from the streetlamps and holiday decorations, so it struck her as a little odd. She went over to the window to see what was going on, but couldn't ascertain the cause. If it were the power, her television wouldn't be on either. She quickly threw on her coat and shoes before she went downstairs to the front door of the diner.

The gazebo lit up, without a single streetlight, and Rory could see a figure standing in there. It all clicked, and she knew that it was Logan. The text, the lights off, and now the centerpiece of Stars Hollow was alight in the dark. Quickly, she unlocked the door and went out to meet him.

As she approached, she could see his million-dollar smile as he held out his arms for her. Rory ran to Logan's arms. She felt the warmth of him as he embraced her, and she was on the verge of tears. She managed to stave them off for the moment. She looked into his eyes and could feel the love as he stared into hers.

The church bells began to ring signaling the arrival of the new year.

"So?" he asked quietly and hopefully.

Rory bit her lip, trying to keep the tears at bay, but a single tear flowed down her cheek. Logan started to look concerned until she nodded her head in assent. His smile reappeared just before he pulled her even closer. There, under the lights of the gazebo, their lips met in a passionate kiss as the bells rang in the new year.


End file.
